Not Exactly Prince Charming
by Nichole Anne Wood
Summary: Jack comes back to port Royal at the same time Elizabeth And William were about to come looking for him, Liz convinces will to go on the black pearl with jack on one condition, she has to convince her 17 yr old cousin Anya, who is looking for prince charm
1. Default Chapter

Not exactly Prince Charming  
  
*  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow set and unsteady foot on Port Royal, the first time in five years. The small town was, as it seemed, asleep. Well of course it would have been at this ungodly hour of the night, the only people who seemed to be awake was the royal navy who were laughing and drinking off in the distance.  
  
"Ah, Port Royal, feel a bit like home..."  
  
Drunk with Rum he hobbled down, stopped and looked both ways. "Now where is that damn blacksmith shop?" Walking blinding to the left he bumped into a cannon " To much Rum, wait there is no such thing as to much Rum Jack Sparrow, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW. Cannot even remember to call me self that." Sitting next to the closets barrel he could find he fell fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around her husband "Please Will."  
  
William Turner did not even look up as he told his wife sternly "No." He continued to sharpen his knife.  
  
She sat on his lap pouted 'But please William I am so bored sitting around here with nothing to do all day!"  
  
He put the knife down " we shall not commandeer a boat-"  
  
She cut him off "A ship!"  
  
He rolled his eyes "We shall not commandeer a 'Ship' and find a pirate crew for your own personal amusement. We should be starting a family Elizabeth, we are NOT pirates."  
  
"Why can't we will?" She said animatedly "It would be wonderful! And if you do not want to steal a ship we can just find jack! He would surely take us on the black pearl as part of his crew!"  
  
"But what about your young cousin? We are responsible for her."  
  
His wife's smile faded "I am sure we could convince her to come along."  
  
Will let out a deep roar of laughter "Do you honestly believe that Anya would ever leave the confines of her little world to get her hands dirty? Or no, the thought of getting her hands dirty?"  
  
Elizabeth scowled "You never know, maybe we could? What else would she do if we left? She to young to marry and cannot keep house by herself, she will just have to come along."  
  
He shook his head and chuckled "Darling, if you can convince Anya to come along willingly.I would so happy to hunt down our good friend Jack sparrow."  
  
Elizabeth shrieked with excitement as she tackled her husband of the chair.  
  
*  
  
Anya Vaughn Contrearia sat silently on her window seal, watching the waves crash upon shore. She could smell the salt water and breathed in deeply. It had been almost two years since she'd come to live with her cousin Elizabeth and her husband William Turner. Not exactly common folk but not quite high up in society as she would have liked them to be. He father forbade her to visit them while they had been visiting port Royal, he would never tell her why and it puzzled her to great lengths to why. Her mother cherished Elizabeth, but as soon as she married William it seemed as if the entire family disowned her. Being a lady she never pressed the matter.  
  
But two years ago when her parents were killed by the flu, the only place she could go was to Elizabeth, she had no way of contacting the rest of her family and it was the last resort. Two years of mourning and unhappiness with her livening situations made her forget why her cousin was disowned.  
  
But tonight, something was different.the sea had a stronger smell and the wind seemed to be singing. It seemed as if it was calling to her. Strange, she had never before in her life been on a boat, nor swam in the ocean.  
  
What was it like?  
  
Anya brushed a peace of red hair out of her face and sighed, tomorrow she would be turning seventeen and something about it terrified her.  
  
**  
  
Author: This is just the first chapter, the next one will be longer. Please review and get your friends to review. 


	2. Happy Birthday, Love

Author: Only two reviews? Make me cry…no just kidding! Thanks so much! Seriously be nice when you read this, it is my first POTC story and I am a little insecure about it!!!

*

Happy Birthday, love.

 A groggy Jack sparrow (excuse me) Captain Jack Sparrow woke up with a sword to his throat "Eh?"

"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow! At last we meet again, for five years I have been searching the entire Caribbean for you and look, here you are at my port. By far you are the worst pirate I have ever met!"

Jack stood up and made a less than graceful bow "Ah, Commodore Norrington! So nice to see you! If you will, please take me to my friends and sooner than you can say a-pirates-life-for-me I will be out of your way and your port…"

The Commodore rolled his eyes as his men carried him off to jail.

"Something about this seems familiar, ah yes…shall I be hung tomorrow at dawn?" Said jack

"Someone shut him up."

*

Anya awoke as Elizabeth jumped on her bed "Elizabeth, its my birthday, would be a dear and let me sleep a bit longer?"

Elizabeth laughed, "No, The day is almost gone-"

"Its five in the morning, not even the rooster is awake at this hour." She cut off

Elizabeth rolled Anya off the bed "Hurry and get dressed! The Commodore will be calling on us in a few hours."

"Pray tell me you know he will be calling at this hour?" She said picking herself up from the cold floor.

"He sent one of his men to warn, tell us!"

*

William turner sat uneasy in his chair, the Norrington would arrive in a few hours. What did he want? What could he want? Ever since the events that had occurred five years ago the Commodore had been polite and civil to Elizabeth and he. But while walking away he could always see the longing and want for his dear wife. The Commodore was a good man by any standard, but when another man wanted your wife almost as much as you…He knew he had to be on his guard. The only man he could ever trust his wife's care into was his one and only true friend.

"Jack Sparrow." He whispered.

Will had to admit, he missed the open sea, the danger, the adventure. 

He sighed.

They had made a nice life here; he owned his own blacksmith shop and Elizabeth's father secretly sent her money, always afraid he was not properly caring for his only daughter.

Going to sea with Elizabeth on a pirate ship was not the problem. It was Anya. She was small and dainty, could never hold her own on a ship, especially Jacks ship. Elizabeth could protect herself in Totuga, he could not always watch Anya, and neither could Elizabeth…

"What am I getting myself into?"

*

Captain Jack sparrow sat alone in his cell "Why is it that I don't get a mate to keep me self company while I have a visit?"

The jailer crackled "Aye, so you could use his body to get ye self out? I don't think so! The commodore wants ye alive!"

Jack let his eyes roll shut "leave it to port Royal to give me self the best welcome I could get nowhere else."

*

Anya squinted in pain as the maid pulled her corset tighter.

Elizabeth gave her a strange look "You know, you do not have to wear that."

Anya gave a painful smile  "My dear cousin, tis proper for a lady to wear this, I do not mind it, much." 

Anya gaze drifted to the window as the maid finished with her outfit. Something or someone was out there and it was calling to her. She could feel it. It was stronger this morning than it had been the night before. What was coming for her? Who was coming for her? 

"Anya you're shaking!" Said Elizabeth.

"Sorry, I am just a bit cold."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her cousin "your freezing, what is the matter?"

Anya pulled away "Today is different."

Elizabeth looked solemnly at Anya "Yes, today is different."

*

Commodore Norrington sat silently in the carriage that would bring him to the Turners.

He did not want to make this short trip, but in his heart he knew it was the right thing to do. With any other Pirate he would have hung them on the spot and no one in the town would hear a whisper of it until a few days later when the corpse started to rot and smell something terrible. But if he scheduled the hanging for tomorrow, then told William and Elizabeth Jack would surely be sprung from jail in a matter of hours.

Why was he nearly letting Jack go? Simply because his heart still belonged to Elizabeth and he knew it would pain her to know that jack had be hung, and if it were done but his orders she never glance his way and smile ever again. Those smiles were what he now lived for. Rather pathetic way to go on but it seemed to be working. He woke up every morning and didn't have remind himself to breath. She was the reason he was alive. He would do nothing to tarnish what little he lived for.

"We are almost there Commodore." Said the driver.

*

William watched as Elizabeth and Anya walked slowly, very slowly down the steps "I see she still insist on wearing the dreadful thing."

Anya gave him a cold look as Elizabeth embraced her husband "Pretty soon she will see how silly they truly are…"

"How so?" Asked Anya somewhat confused by her remark.

Elizabeth gave her a secretive smile "All in good time."

Anya attempted to take a deep breath and sigh but instead she had to settle for giving her cousin yet another hateful look. "Damn corset." She muttered.

A knock was heard at the door and William and Elizabeth gave each other looks that puzzled Anya.

'Would not a visit from the Commodore be considered an honor?' she thought to herself.

William hurried to the door and opened, he bowed as the commodore and two soldiers walked in, heads up high looking extremely proud.

Elizabeth and Anya gracefully curtsied as the Commodore bowed in the direction. Anya noticed a longing in his eyes as he briefly gazed at her cousin.

The Commodore spoke " I came on the short visit to inform you of my capture of Captain Jack Sparrow, he shall be hung tomorrow at dawn."

For a moment William seemed puzzled at the news, then he slowly walked up to the Commodore and shook his hand "Thank you Norrington, Commodore Norrington Sir."

William bowed respectfully "I am sorry but I have some business I mist take of in town, if you will excuse me…"

"Of course." Said Norrington.

As soon as that Will was out the door and on his horse racing for the jail.

The Commodore turned to Elizabeth "How have you been Miss Turner, we have not talked much as of late."

Elizabeth gave him a warm smile "I have been wonderful."

The commodore once again bowed "I must be off ladies" he headed for the door.

"Wait!" said Elizabeth.

The Commodore turned around quickly.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

*

William walked silently into the jail, after knocking out almost fifteen soldiers.

There was only one person in his way, the fat man sitting near Jacks cell with the keys "Easy…"

Will took a gun off the wall and crept up behind the man, silently and slowly.

'CRACK'

"Fat man down."

He walked over to Jacks cell. Jack of course was asleep "WAKE UP JACK!"

Jack awoke and reached for his sworn, which was not there "Who-? Ah, William" Said jack happily prancing up the bars "Fancy seeing you here, come by to call?"

William gave him an amused smile "I have come to rescue you."

Jack smiled then frowned "Wait a moment, when you awoke me, you said 'wake up jack!' no, no! Its CAPTAIN Jack sparrow, savvy?"

William "Now on with the rescuing…"

Jack brought his hands to his chest and batted his eyelashes "Oh my hero!"

They laughed as William unlocked the door.

"I see your using keys this time" Said Jack.

William threw him his gun, sword and jacket "Aye, used the keys this time."

"Thanks mate."

*

Since William only brought one horse with him they decided to walk back to Williams humble abode. Well, Will walked…. Jack swayed.

"So how is thee little Miss?" asked Jack.

"She is great, I love being married. Her younger cousin has been living with is for the past two years."

"Aye, and you'd rather marry the little brat off so ye can be alone with beautiful Elizabeth." Said jack, not really asking a question.

William answered with an "Aye."

They walked, swayed, in silence for a few moment when William asked "Why are you here Jack? Of all places."

Jack lightly pinched Wills Cheek "I came back to visit me only Friends."

William laughed, "Where is your ship, the Black pearl?"

Jack stopped for a moment then twirled around as if looking for something, he patted himself up and down "Mate, I seemed to have lost me ship!"

William gave him a puzzled and confused look.

Jack laughed and put his arm around his friend "Its in Totuga, mate! Me crew is taking care of it while I am a visiting!"

William sighed "Good, because I need a favor."

Jack gave a wicked smiled "Aye? Tell me about this favor…."

*

Elizabeth and Anya waited by the window for William to return.

"I want to go somewhere…" Said Anya looking out the window.

"Do you now?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, its so boring here, could we please go somewhere? I don't care as long as it's out of this dreadful house."

Elizabeth threw her arms around her cousin "Oh I was so hoping! Yes we can take a trip! And it shall be fun and exciting…"

Anya hugged her cousin back in shock "That was easy…."

The doors flew open and Elizabeth ran to her husband muttering on and on about Anya wanting to go with them…but were her attention lye was on the man who seemed to have swayed in behind William. He was tall with dark hair, a red bandanna was rapped around his head and an assortment of beads and jewels were and entangled in peaces of loose hair and dread locks. Kohl was smudged around his eyes…

"A pirate…" She whispered.

After Captain Jack Sparrow looked the house up and down her turned to her "Happy Birthday, love."


	3. I love Birthday party's, Drinks All Arou...

Author: Thanks for the reviews mate! I am trying my best to keep the characters in character! I am not on the com much so please be patient with me in writing my chapters. I may go a week without updatingÉ. but just so you know, reviews give me motivation and inspiration!!

*

I love Birthday partyÕs, Drinks All Around!

*

Anya raced to her room as Captain Jack Sparrow acknowledged her presence.

ÒI bit touchy that one.Ó Said Jack.

ÒIts not everyday I bring home a pirate, SheÕs just a bit startled.Ó Will said bringing his wife closer.

Jack leaned on the banister ÒDoes she know that sheÕll be coming along with ye?Ó

Elizabeth bit her lower lip ÒThe only way we can go with you is if she goes willingly.Ó She started to pout.

Jack smiled at Will ÒNow dear William, it sounds as if you do not want to come along? Ò

WillÕs sighed ÒIt would be hard enough with a girl on board like that one, it would make it a bit easier if she wasnÕt kicking and screaming.Ó

Jack nodded ÒGood idea mate. I think I could get her to come along with us Willingly.Ó

ÒHow?Ó asked Elizabeth.

Jack smirked ÒTrust me love.Ó

Elizabeth shook her head ÒNo jack, how?Ó

ÒIÕm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy? She could never possibly resist me, no woman can.Ó His gaze turned to Elizabeth.

ÒSeeing as Anya is a Seventeen year old GIRL, I think she will be able to find deep within herself to resist.Ó Said William eyeing Jack.

ÒSeventeen you say? I knew it was her birthday, bloody hell sheÕs just a baby.Ó Jack pouted. ÒLooks like IÕll have to get all me pleasurable company in Tortuga then, Pity.Ó

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen ÒI will make sure the food is ready for the party tonight.Ó

ÒA party, love?Ó asked Jack licking his lips.

ÒYes, and if my wife can get Anya to agree to come along with us, we should be leaving shortly after.Ó

Jack clapped his hands together ÒI love Birthday partyÕs, Drinks all around!Ó 

*

Anya tried to pace the room, however the movements were too much in her corset. She resorted to opening her window and leaning on the seal, the least painful thing to do at the moment. 

The smell of salt water calmed her, her thoughts drifted to the pirate downstairs. He smelled of the sea, he also had a smell she couldnÕt place.

ÒHe didnÕt have a hat.Ó She said.

He looked over thirty, she couldnÕt tell. 

ÒHe walks as if on a boat.Ó

Getting quite angry with her for dwelling on the man, no not man, animal. She slammed her window shut, the smell of the ocean made her think of the pirate.

ÒBloody Pirate.Ó

*

Jack sashayed up the stairs looking for dear AnyaÕs Quarters. He pressed himself against the wall and began to sniff it, he walked down the long hall, and he continued this until he stopped at a door.

ÒFound it.Ó He said happily.

Jack daintily knocked on the door.

ÒGO AWAY!Ó a voice yelled from inside the room.

ÒYou donÕt even know who it is love, come one open the door.Ó He said getting closer to then door.

Footsteps could be heard near the door ÒYouÕre the pirateÉÓ

ÒCaptain Jack Sparrow at your service me lady, eh, girl.Ó Jack bowed to the door then raised an eyebrow at himself.

The door made a clicking sound ÒGo away, Pirate.Ó Said Anya.

Jack frowned and walked away ÒSee you at the party loveÓ

*

After two hours of tying bed cloths, sheets and dresses together, Anya climbed down onto the ground. She wanted to take a walk without running into her cousin and her husbandÉ. more importantly, Jack Sparrow. If she never saw him again it would to be to soon. But at least she could go without seeing him for a few hours. Her party was not until late. She would be back in plenty of time to clean and dress before her guest arrived.

Anya took of her shoes and stocking and dipped her feet into the cool ocean, she walked along the shore thinking about her cousin and why she was friends with a Pirate.

*

Elizabeth sighed happily; the preparations for the part were complete. Now all she needed was to find a way to get Anya to come to Tortuga then sail with them on the black pearl.

ÒImpossible.Ó

*

Jack swayed into will study ÒWill there be rum mate?Ó

Will laughed, ÒAye, there will be rum.Ó

ÒGood.Ó Said jack falling (seemed like floating) into a chair. 

ÒI need another favor Jack.Ó Said Will.

ÒWhat is it mate?Ó

ÒAnya snuck out a bit ago and I am worried about her, would you follow her and make sure she doesnÕt get hurt?Ó will said, almost pleading

Jack stood up and rolled his eyes ÒAye mate, but you owe me one!Ó

Will embraced his friend quickly before continuing with his book.

Jack left the study and closed the door ÒKnew IÕd end up having to baby-sit.Ó

*

Anya thoughts deepened as she walked, she had so many questions to ask. 

ÒBANGÓ

She screamed, a gun had just been fired. She turned to look were she was going.

ÒWhere am I?Ó

Evidently sheÕd been walking longer and farther than she realized and was now in a very rough part of Port Royal.

She took a deep breath and headed back in the direction sheÕd been coming from.

ÒWell hello poppet.Ó Said deep crass voice.

Anya turned to see who was talking to her, however she could not for he was overshadowed by a tall building behind him.

ÒWho are you?Ó she asked shakily.

ÒNow little miss, you donÕt need to be knowing me nameÉÓ he slurred coming closer.

ÒStay away.Ó She begged.

ÒAh, donÕt tell me your scared, poppet?Ó he laughed.

The cold water seemed to have frozen her entire body as the stranger came closer.

He brushed his fingers along her cheek ÒSuch a pretty lass.Ó

ÒDonÕt touch me.Ó She whispered, ÒIÕll screamÓ

He looked at her darkly ÒWe wonÕt have ye doing that now poppet, if ye scream IÕll kill ya.Ó

A tear ran down as he brought his lips to hers, he smelled as if heÕs hadnÕt bathed in weeks and tasted worse.

ÒCRACKÓ

The man fell on top of her and she screamed.

Over the man on top of her was another man standing above her, he bent down and rolled the man off.

ÒScallywag.Ó He said.

ÒJack Sparrow!Ó she exclaimed.

ÒAye, love! IÕve come to save ye!Ó he said helping her from the ground.

ÒCould have come sooner?Ó she said folding her arms and stepping away from him.

Jack scowled ÒI save ye from being violated completely and this is how you thank me?Ó Jack started walking away.

ÒWait!Ó she yelled ÒAre you going to take me home?Ó

ÒOne condition love. And if you do not obey, you will be stuck in this godforsaken part of town until you find ye way back, spoiled most likely.Ó

ÒWhat condition?Ó she asked.

ÒYer beautiful cousin shall be asking ye something tonight at the party, and no matter what she asks, ye better give her an aye, savvy?Ó Said jack with no amusement on his face whatsoever.

ÒAlright.Ó She agreed.

ÒAnd darling, if you decide to say no because yer home, I swear to the Gods, no matter what William say, IÕll take ye back to this very spot and leave ya.Ó Jack said sternly.

ÒAlright I promise.Ó She said folding her arms, she had no idea of what he was talking about she just wanted to return home.

ÒAye then, shall we be off then?Ó

ÒI suppose soÉÓ

Jack rubbed his hands together and gave a wicked smile. He walked over to Anya and threw her over his shoulder.

ÒLet me down immediately!Ó

Jack patted her backside ÒWe will be playing by my rules love.Ó

She scowled ÒIts not properÓ

He laughed ÒBut IÕm Captain jack sparrowÉÓ

*

Elizabeth paced worried, guest were starting to arrive and Anya was not in the house.

ÒI sent Jack after her.Ó Said William, trying to make his wife feel better.

After hearing that she buried her head in her husbandÕs chest ÒOh will, I hope she is alright.Ó

The doors suddenly flew open and Jack swayed in with Anya over his shoulder ÒIÕve brought the birthday girl, now were is the rum?Ó


End file.
